


How To Be Deserving

by DrainCyanide



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainCyanide/pseuds/DrainCyanide
Summary: I dunno, I just felt like writing a comfort/angst ficlet as an intermission for my other Stanchez project. Also I was in need of fluff and the words were simply written. It's not that great but I hope it warms your heart in case you need something like that today.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 19





	How To Be Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just felt like writing a comfort/angst ficlet as an intermission for my other Stanchez project. Also I was in need of fluff and the words were simply written. It's not that great but I hope it warms your heart in case you need something like that today.

The Pines and the Smiths having a Thanksgiving dinner.

Amisdt smiles and small talk, Rick is surprisingly enjoying the meal. Suddenly, he gets these violent flashes: of war, of purges, of screams of horror from countless dimensions he’s ruined, all in one second before his very eyes.

He leaves them, says he needs a minute. Stan is worried, he notices something’s off. So he follows the scientist in secret.

Rick is in the garage, fiddling with pieces of metal, building something from scratch. But his hands are shaking. He’s trying his hardest not to let be consumed by his own dispair.

Stan places his hand on Rick’s shoulder, asking if he’s alright. He’s not. He’s having a breakdown.

“I-I-I don’t deserve this! I-I’m not supposed to feel this way!” his voice cracks just a few seconds before his eyes give up in tears.

“What are you talking about?”

“Happiness! I’m not supposed to be happy! I don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve anything special whatsoever! I don’t deserve my daughter and the kids, and I definitely don’t deserve you! I’m a terrible father, I’m a terrible husband and I’m a human being -- assuming I’m still one!” Rick cries, hopelessness exposed through every word. “I ruin everyone’s lives...”

Stan feels broken. He’s not good with words so there’s nothing he can actually say to rebut that. But he’s impulsive, not much of a thinker. So he simply hugs Rick as if the world was about to end.

Those huge, chunky, strong arms holding the scientist with strength enough to prevent him from escaping, but not too tight to the point of hurting him. It fits perfectly.

“Would ya shut your yap?” Stan reasons. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Not counting money and The Duchess Approves, of course.”

Rick finally melts over Stan’s shoulders, hiding his shame amidst tears. He feels vulnerable, but he’s safe. And he’s loved.

They return to their families, and they’re both smiling again.

_It’s fascinating_ , Rick thinks in secret. _He has this... astounding ability to make me want to become a better man_.


End file.
